


it's only my poor heart you hear

by EveningStarcatcher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Song fic, bathtub cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningStarcatcher/pseuds/EveningStarcatcher
Summary: A soft little story where Crowley takes care of his angel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	it's only my poor heart you hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waywarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/gifts).



> This was inspired by [this art](https://verdantrivers.tumblr.com/post/188105157412/an-angel-and-a-demon-chilling-in-a-bubble-bath-no) by verdantrivers
> 
> Beta'd by CumaeanSibyl
> 
> Title and lyrics from "Because You're Mine" - music by Nicholas Brodszky, lyrics by Sammy Cahn
> 
> For a dear friend <3

It was a dreary day and it was perfect. It was cold enough for a fire to be popping in the fireplace and for cozy sweaters and cozier blankets. It was grey and cloudy enough for the golden lamp- and fire-light to bathe the room in a soft glow. It was wet enough for someone to settle on the couch with an excuse to go nowhere. Aziraphale had a book in his hands and a sleepy demon in his lap. He carded his fingers through silky auburn hair and smiled at the contented sigh that found its way out of the demon’s chest. And still, the angel’s heart felt tight.

“Happy, my love?” he asked, setting his book on the side table, unable to focus on the words.

“Mmhmm. You?” Crowley let one eye peek open.

“Of course,” Aziraphale smiled back, but Crowley’s face fell.

“You sure?”

“It’s just… I don’t know.”

Crowley pushed himself up and settled in to sit beside Aziraphale. His long arms wrapped around the angel and pulled him close.

“What do you need?”

“Nothing. I’ll be fine.”

“How can I help?”

“This is fine.”

“I know something better.”

“You do?”

“Yes, but it involves me leaving for a minute. Is that okay?”

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley pulled a blanket tight around the angel’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Be right back.”

Aziraphale watched as Crowley slithered out of sight, hips swaying. He smiled. Crowley always made him smile.

He listened as Crowley went upstairs and knocked around, footsteps creaking on the floorboards, items clinking as he moved them, the sound of running water.

He breathed in the scent of rain and wet earth, along with a faint whiff of rose and vanilla as it floated down the stairs.

He placed a hand against his chest, felt his heart beating, strong and steady and soothing. He closed his eyes and focused on it.

“Angel?”

The voice was soft, gentle. The touch on his arm was even more so. 

“Mm?” Aziraphale hummed, leaning into the warm of Crowley’s palm.

“Come with me.” Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand in his and led him slowly across the room and up the stairs, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close as they went.

“What are we doing?”

“Relaxing.” Crowley smiled softly and pulled him into the bathroom.

Candles were set on every available surface, flickering softly, casting dancing shadows on the walls and floor. The wide tub was full, the surface covered in soft peaks of iridescent bubbles.

“Oh, Crowley, how lovely!” Aziraphale smiled and lifted his hand to his bow tie.

“Nope.” Crowley caught his hand, pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, and placed it down by his side. “Let me.”

Crowley moved slowly, reverently, as he removed the bowtie, pausing to kiss Aziraphale’s jawline. He removed the waistcoat, folding it carefully and placing it on a shelf beside the angel’s fluffy white bathrobe. Then the shirt was undone, button by button, a press of lips to the skin revealed just above the next one. The shirt was removed, folded, and placed atop the waistcoat, leaving Crowley’s arms free to wrap around the angel, holding him close, running his fingers along his arms and back. When he had his fill, he slipped around to stand behind him, head resting on angelic shoulder, his fingers tracing each curve of chest, waist, and stomach. He peppered kisses across Aziraphale’s shoulders and neck and the angel sighed into it. 

“Better get you into the water before you get too cold.” He spoke against the angel’s skin, hands working to undo the buttons of his trousers.

He moved around to face Aziraphale and dropped to his knees. As he slid the fabric down, he let his fingers trace featherlight figures across his thighs and kissed each knee before offering a hand up to steady Aziraphale as he stepped out, shivering slightly. 

“Just one more minute.” Crowley stood and kissed the tip of Aziraphale’s nose, pulling a soft giggle from him. Blue eyes creased in joy. Crowley cradled his face for a moment, admiring the round cheeks and pink lips and the soft beauty of him.

“Stop distracting me, angel.” Crowley pressed a quick kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek, then stepped back, pulling his shirt off and snapping his trousers away. 

“Ready?"

Aziraphale nodded and Crowley guided him closer to the tub. Crowley slid in first, then helped Aziraphale in, settling them both in among the bubbles, Aziraphale’s back to Crowley’s chest, arms encircling him, legs tangled together. 

Crowley snapped again and the room was filled with the sweet strains of violins and cellos. A voice crooned smoothly over the piano.

_ Because you're mine  
_ _ The brightest star I see  
_ _ Looks down, my love, and envies me  
_ _ Because you're mine _

Crowley held him there, still and comfortable, until he felt the angel relax completely against him. 

“Yes, my love. Just like that,” he purred in his ear. “Let me take care of you.” 

Crowley’s long fingers massaged Aziraphale’s hands, then wrists, travelling up his arms until he shifted Aziraphale forward, working his hands into the tense muscles of the angel’s shoulders and neck.

_ Because you're mine  
_ _ The breeze that hurries by  
_ _ Becomes a melody and why?  
_ _ Because you're mine _

Crowley’s hands then moved, a bottle was opened, and the beloved touch returned, fingers swirling their way across Aziraphale’s scalp. “Lean your head back, sweetheart. Very good.” Aziraphale’s head dropped back slowly and Crowley lathered the shampoo into it, rinsing it carefully when he was done. 

_ I only know for as long as I may live  
_ _ I'll only live for the kiss that you alone may give me _

Crowley’s arms slid around the angel’s chest and waist, pulling him against his chest again. Their fingers entwined. “S’that better, angel?”

“Mmm.” The reply rumbled deep in Aziraphale’s chest and vibrated through Crowley’s as well. 

“Good.”

_ And when we kiss  
_ __ That isn't thunder, dear  
_ It's only my poor heart you hear and its applause  
_ __ Because you're mine

“Love you,” the angel murmured, almost too soft to hear.

“Love you, too.” Crowley’s hand cupped Aziraphale’s chin and turned his head. He pressed their lips together, lingering, loving. He pulled back, but Aziraphale chased after him, kissing him again. A chuckle bubbled out of Crowley’s chest, which felt far too small to contain the multitude of love within it. “Love you so much, my angel. Always will.”


End file.
